The invention relates to a toaster having a frame comprising two frame plates arranged substantially parallel opposite to one another, an elongate slice support situated between the frame plates and extending transversely to the frame plates, means for guiding the slice support up and down opposed by the force of a spring, an actuating element for the slice support, heating means for toasting bread, and means for locking the slice support in and releasing it from a toasting position.
Such a toaster is known from GB-A-1573011. In toasters of this type the slice is placed onto the slice support, after which the slice support is lowered into the toasting position by means of the actuating element. End portions of the slice support engage in a vertical slot in the frame plates for guiding the up and down movement of the slice support. The actuating element is disposed at one side of the slice support. As a result of this, a force is exerted on one side of the slice support when the slice support is lowered. This may cause the slice support to be tilted, as a result of which it may become jammed.